Sayori and the Three Meanie Duckies
by UglyTurnip
Summary: Sayori must rescue her favorite toy from a wicked witch and three meanie duckies. This story is a generic fairy tale and not much else.


**Other than filling out a few keywords, this story was not written by me, but created through a fairy tale generator. Just look up "fairy tale plot generator" and you should find it pretty easily.  
**

* * *

Once upon a time there was a silly girl called Sayori. She was on the way to see her best friend and secret crush MC, when she decided to take a short cut through Doki Doki Woods.

It wasn't long before Sayori got lost. She looked around, but all she could see were trees. Nervously, she felt into her bag for her favourite toy, Mr. Cow, but Mr. Cow was nowhere to be found! Sayori began to panic. She felt sure she had packed Mr. Cow. To make matters worse, she was starting to feel hungry.

Unexpectedly, she saw a cute ducky dressed in a pink bow disappearing into the trees.

"How odd!" thought Sayori.

For the want of anything better to do, she decided to follow the peculiarly dressed ducky. Perhaps it could tell him the way out of the forest.

Eventually, Sayori reached a clearing. She found herself surrounded by houses made from different sorts of food. There was a house made from broccoli, a house made from cookies, a house made from cupcakes and a house made from candy.

Sayori could feel her tummy rumbling. Looking at the houses did nothing to ease her hunger.

"Hello!" she called. "Is anybody there?"

Nobody replied.

Sayori looked at the roof on the closest house and wondered if it would be rude to eat somebody else's chimney. Obviously it would be impolite to eat a _whole_ house, but perhaps it would be considered acceptable to nibble the odd fixture or lick the odd fitting, in a time of need.

A cackle broke through the air, giving Sayori a fright. A witch jumped into the space in front of the houses. She was carrying a cage. In that cage was Mr. Cow!

"Mr. Cow!" shouted Sayori. She turned to the witch. "That's my toy!"

The witch just shrugged.

"Give Mr. Cow back!" cried Sayori.

"Not on your nelly!" said the witch.

"At least let Mr. Cow out of that cage!"

Before she could reply, three meanie duckies rushed in from a footpath on the other side of the clearing. Sayori recognised the one in the pink bow that she'd seen earlier. The witch seemed to recognise him too.

"Hello Big Ducky," said the witch.

"Good morning." The ducky noticed Mr. Cow. "Who is this?"

"That's Mr. Cow," explained the witch.

"Ooh! Mr. Cow would look lovely in my house. Give it to me!" demanded the ducky.

The witch shook her head. "Mr. Cow is staying with me."

"Um... Excuse me..." Sayori interrupted. "Mr. Cow lives with me! And _not_ in a cage!"

Big Ducky ignored her. "Is there nothing you'll trade?" he asked the witch.

The witch thought for a moment, then said, "I do like to be entertained. I'll release him to anybody who can eat a whole front door."

Big Ducky looked at the house made from candy and said, "No problem, I could eat an entire _house_ made from candy if I wanted to."

"That's nothing," said the next ducky. "I could eat _two_ houses."

"There's no need to show off," said the witch. "Just eat one front door and I'll let you have Mr. Cow."

Sayori watched, feeling very worried. She didn't want the witch to give Mr. Cow to Big Ducky. She didn't think Mr. Cow would like living with a meanie ducky, away from her house and all her other toys.

The other two duckies watched while Big Ducky put on his bib and withdrew a knife and fork from his pocket.

"I'll eat this whole house," said Big Ducky. "Just you watch!"

Big Ducky pulled off a corner of the front door of the house made from cookies. He gulped it down smiling, and went back for more.

And more.

And more.

Eventually, Big Ducky started to get bigger - just a little bit bigger at first. But after a few more fork-fulls of cookies, he grew to the size of a large snowball - and he was every bit as round.

"Erm... I don't feel too good," said Big Ducky.

Suddenly, he started to roll. He'd grown so round that he could no longer balance!

"Help!" he cried, as he rolled off down a slope into the forest.

Big Ducky never finished eating the front door made from cookies and Mr. Cow remained trapped in the witch's cage.

Average Ducky stepped up, and approached the house made from cupcakes.

"I'll eat this whole house," said Average Ducky. "Just you watch!"

Average Ducky pulled off a corner of the front door of the house made from cupcakes. She gulped it down smiling, and went back for more.

And more.

And more.

After a while, Average Ducky started to look a little queasy. She grew greener...

...and greener.

A woodcutter walked into the clearing. "What's this bush doing here?" he asked.

"I'm not a bush, I'm a ducky!" said Average Ducky.

"It talks!" exclaimed the woodcutter. "Those talking bushes are the worst kind. I'd better take it away before somebody gets hurt."

"No! Wait!" cried Average Ducky, as the woodcutter picked her up. But the woodcutter ignored her cries and carried the ducky away under his arm.

Average Ducky never finished eating the front door made from cupcakes and Mr. Cow remained trapped in the witch's cage.

Little Ducky stepped up, and approached the house made from candy.

"I'll eat this whole house," said Little Ducky. "Just you watch!"

Little Ducky pulled off a corner of the front door of the house made from candy. He gulped it down smiling, and went back for more.

And more.

And more.

After five or six platefuls, Little Ducky started to fidget uncomfortably on the spot.

He stopped eating candy for a moment, then grabbed another forkful.

But before he could eat it, there came an almighty roar. A bottom burp louder than a rocket taking off, propelled Little Ducky into the sky.

"Aggghhhhhh!" cried Little Ducky. "I'm scared of heigh..."

Little Ducky was never seen again.

Little Ducky never finished eating the front door made from candy and Mr. Cow remained trapped in the witch's cage.

"That's it," said the witch. "I win. I get to keep Mr. Cow."

"Not so fast," said Sayori. "There is still one front door to go. The front door of the house made from broccoli. And I haven't had a turn yet.

"I don't have to give you a turn!" laughed the witch. "My game. My rules."

The woodcutter's voice carried through the forest. "I think you should give her a chance. It's only fair."

"Fine," said the witch. "But you saw what happened to the duckies. She won't last long."

"I'll be right back," said Sayori.

"What?" said the witch. "Where's your sense of impatience? I thought you wanted Mr. Cow back."

Sayori ignored the witch and gathered a hefty pile of sticks. She came back to the clearing and started a small camp fire. Carefully, she broke off a piece of the door of the house made from broccoli and toasted it over the fire. Once it had cooked and cooled just a little, she took a bite. She quickly devoured the whole piece.

Sayori sat down on a nearby log.

"You fail!" cackled the witch. "You were supposed to eat the whole door."

"I haven't finished," explained Sayori. "I am just waiting for my food to go down."

When Sayori's food had digested, she broke off another piece of the door made from broccoli. Once more, she toasted her food over the fire and waited for it to cool just a little. She ate it at a leisurely pace then waited for it to digest.

Eventually, after several sittings, Sayori was down to the final piece of the door made from broccoli. Carefully, she toasted it and allowed it to cool just a little. She finished her final course. Sayori had eaten the entire front door of the house made from broccoli.

The witch stamped her foot angrily. "You must have tricked me!" she said. "I don't reward _cheating_!"

"I don't think so!" said a voice. It was the woodcutter. He walked back into the clearing, carrying his axe. "This little girl won fair and square. Now hand over Mr. Cow or I will chop your broomstick in half."

The witch looked horrified. She grabbed her broomstick and placed it behind her. Then, huffing, she opened the door of the cage.

Sayori hurried over and grabbed Mr. Cow, checking that her favourite toy was all right. Fortunately, Mr. Cow was unharmed.

Sayori thanked the woodcutter, grabbed a quick souvenir, and hurried on to meet MC. It was starting to get dark.

When Sayori got to MC's house, her best friend and secret crush threw his arms around her.

"I was so worried!" cried MC. "You are _very_ late."

As Sayori described her day, she could tell that MC didn't believe her. So she grabbed a napkin from her pocket.

"What's that?" asked MC.

Sayori unwrapped a doorknob made from cookies. "Pudding!" she said.

MC almost fell off his chair.

The End


End file.
